Forum:Frog Requests Forum
– Use this forum to request frogs from other members. - Fizzisist 17:09, October 5, 2010 (UTC) '' (most recent requests are at the top) 1: Just fill out the form below to make a request. Please place your request at the ''top of the list'' by inserting a new row (left click on the row just below the header row, right click any cell, go to row-->insert row above, fill in according to the column headings). 2: '''ONLY SENDERS LEAVE A DATE, and their username behind, or just the date at least to indicate it was sent. The table looks cramped now, but when you open to edit it will open up. (If nothing is needed in return, simply delete the row after sending) I am dtang2, 5th on the global leaderboad for coins, add me in plus and message me for a frog(sorry, only got legendary frogs) in my email: darrenaa.k.a.rednar@hotmail.com edit: People, please, do not remove other people requests before they are sent. {| border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 216px; width: 680px; " | Requester's 'Plus+ ID' |'Frog(s) Desired' |'Frog(s) Available to Trade' |'Sent Date' |'Sender's' +Plus ID |'Frog(s) Sender Desires in Trade' | style="width: 15%; "|'Comments (from requester)' | style="width: 15%; "|'Comments (from sender)' |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|kian678 | style="vertical-align: top;"|Any Glass Chroma design, any Floresca or violet cealus anura | style="vertical-align: top;"|Sol/Insero/anura for this week's set | style="vertical-align: top;"|12/2 -- sent Glass Chroma Anura. | style="vertical-align: top;"|dorkstar41 | style="vertical-align: top;"|one or two Tangelo Viola Insero (still needed to complete Hawaiian Sunset) | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"|Currently breeding a Violet Caelus Anura for you. Can also send a Lime Cafea Insero to help your froggydex for that 2nd Tangelo Viola Insero. |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|tashtook | style="vertical-align: top;"|Any Glacio | style="vertical-align: top;"|Any other breed, Glass/Chroma | style="vertical-align: top;"|12/1 | style="vertical-align: top;"|Deederkins | style="vertical-align: top;"|pingo, if you have one | style="vertical-align: top;"|Thanks a bunch! Enjoy the pingo! | style="vertical-align: top;"|Violet Flolium Glacio, as soon as I get stamps. ProShop down, argh. |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|Deederkins | style="vertical-align: top;"|Any pingo, glacio | style="vertical-align: top;"|Anything below 14, no pingo | style="vertical-align: top;"|11/30; 12/2 | style="vertical-align: top;"|Darki113r 08:38, December 1, 2010 (UTC); kian678 (pingo) | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"|thanks for glacio Darki113r! | style="vertical-align: top;"|sent glacio only (darki113r); pingo sent-kian678 |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|MinPhoenix | style="vertical-align: top;"|Any Lucus | style="vertical-align: top;"|Anything you need | style="vertical-align: top;"|11/30 | style="vertical-align: top;"|DeederKins | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"|new to this! did you get the Black Muscus Lucus? |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|lividus | style="vertical-align: top;"|Any glacio | style="vertical-align: top;"|currently breeding pingos | style="vertical-align: top;"|11/30 | style="vertical-align: top;"|julep5307 | style="vertical-align: top;"|i'll take a pingo | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|julep5307 | style="vertical-align: top;"|Any marine | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"|12/1 | style="vertical-align: top;"|MinPhoenix | style="vertical-align: top;"|Lucus please... | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|forgetafteruse | style="vertical-align: top;"|Golden Aurum anything (preferable Anura) | style="vertical-align: top;"|up to lvl 4, have glass chroma | style="vertical-align: top;"|11/30 | style="vertical-align: top;"|sraedi | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;'|: ) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|HunterHan | style="vertical-align: top;"|Glacio,Tribus | style="vertical-align: top;"|up to lvl 15, have glass chroma to give | style="vertical-align: top;"|11-30-2010 | style="vertical-align: top;"|imSiBo | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;'| |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;'| |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|Grant6759 | style="vertical-align: top;"|Any Biplex | style="vertical-align: top;"|Almost every frog up to lvl 12 | style="vertical-align: top;"|11/29 | style="vertical-align: top;"|altopol | style="vertical-align: top;"|Enjoy! | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;'| |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|ldld1 | style="vertical-align: top;"|Any Lanterna | style="vertical-align: top;"|most others ask | style="vertical-align: top;"|11/29 | style="vertical-align: top;"|Akong970 | style="vertical-align: top;"|A biplex would be nice. | style="vertical-align: top;"|sent emerald biplex | style="vertical-align: top;'|Sent |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|chewylouiedewey | style="vertical-align: top;"|Any Glacio, Lanterna, Tribus | style="vertical-align: top;"|Anything up to level 10 | style="vertical-align: top;"|11/29 | style="vertical-align: top;"|sraedi | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"|Thanks, sraedi, that was fast! Very cool! | style="vertical-align: top;'|lanterna and tribus sent, no glacio |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|xxdylanleaxx | style="vertical-align: top;"|ornatus and/or sol, please and thank you! | style="vertical-align: top;"|lanterna, tribus, glass, chroma, anything up to level 9 | style="vertical-align: top;"|11/29 (sent just Sol) | style="vertical-align: top;"|chewylouiedewey sraedi | style="vertical-align: top;"|None | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;'|ornatus sent from sraedi, no return request |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|Lubon70 | style="vertical-align: top;"|Any Glacio please. | style="vertical-align: top;"|Anything. I have everything up to level 13 (Ocularis/Insero) and Lanterna and Tribus also. | style="vertical-align: top;"|11/27 | style="vertical-align: top;"|julep5307 | style="vertical-align: top;"|i'm good thanks | style="vertical-align: top;"|Thanks julep5307. What can I send you in return? | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|Stacydrpr2 | style="vertical-align: top;"|Any type of "Orange" Frog. preferably Orange Tingo Crustalli | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"|11/28/2010 | style="vertical-align: top;"|origamikaren | style="vertical-align: top;"|I'm looking for Arbor and Corona, but no trade is really necessary. | style="vertical-align: top;"|sent sent orange aurum marmorea | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|doued | style="vertical-align: top;"|Any Glacio thks very much | style="vertical-align: top;"|Any breed | style="vertical-align: top;"|26th Nov | style="vertical-align: top;"|Grant6759 | style="vertical-align: top;"|Any Corona | style="vertical-align: top;"|Sent Corona 27Nov :) thanks | style="vertical-align: top;"|If not Corona then anything is fine. ENJOY!(: |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|duckiboo | style="vertical-align: top;"|Any Glacio thks | style="vertical-align: top;"|Anything you name it :) | style="vertical-align: top;"|27th Nov | style="vertical-align: top;"|Grant6759 | style="vertical-align: top;"|Ligo or Lucus | style="vertical-align: top;"|Ligo & Lucas sent.... thks alot | style="vertical-align: top;"|If not those then anything is fine(: |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|julep5307 | style="vertical-align: top;"|any black frog | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"|27th Nov | style="vertical-align: top;"|isabetta | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"|sent a Black Floris Lanterna, enjoy :) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|nannake | style="vertical-align: top;"|Tribus and Glacio | style="vertical-align: top;"|Have Lanterna | style="vertical-align: top;"|26th Nov | style="vertical-align: top;"|darki113r | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"|any frog for my froggydex |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|xDanELx | style="vertical-align: top;"|Insero | style="vertical-align: top;"|Have most of the normal frogs accessible up to level 12 | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"|cant find ur id, please double check |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|Phenamen | style="vertical-align: top;"|Sol, and insero | style="vertical-align: top;"|Can give glacio, lanterna, tribus not much else but would be greatly appreciated to get sol and insero | style="vertical-align: top;"|26th Nov | style="vertical-align: top;"|darki113r | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"|any frog for my froggydex |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|Raxzo | style="vertical-align: top;"|Glacio and Lanterna | style="vertical-align: top;"|Let me know what you need, I can make most anything except Glacio's and Lanterna's | style="vertical-align: top;"|26th Nov | style="vertical-align: top;"|darki113r | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"|any frog for my froggydex |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|Grant6759 | style="vertical-align: top;"|Any Pingo | style="vertical-align: top;"|I dont really have much right now | style="vertical-align: top;"|26th Nov | style="vertical-align: top;"|darki113r | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"|any frog for my froggydex |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|Midgetgirl05 | style="vertical-align: top;"|Need Royal Color for breeding | style="vertical-align: top;"|Any and All breeds, glass and chroma | style="vertical-align: top;"|26th Nov | style="vertical-align: top;"|darki113r | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"|any frog for my froggydex |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|Leawelter | style="vertical-align: top;"|any glacio | style="vertical-align: top;"|Let me know | style="vertical-align: top;"|11/25 | style="vertical-align: top;"|kian678 | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"|pay it forward |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|imSiBo | style="vertical-align: top;"|any glacio | style="vertical-align: top;"|let me know what you want.. | style="vertical-align: top;"|25th Nov | style="vertical-align: top;"|darki113r | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"|any frog for my froggydex |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|lithe333 | style="vertical-align: top;"|any glacio | style="vertical-align: top;"|any colour anura, a few random arbor | style="vertical-align: top;"|11/24/2010 | style="vertical-align: top;"|Jake79480 | style="vertical-align: top;"|none | style="vertical-align: top;"|thanks :D :D :D | style="vertical-align: top;"|enjoy |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|eatsleeprepeat | style="vertical-align: top;"|glacio | style="vertical-align: top;"|i've got everything else | style="vertical-align: top;"|25th Nov | style="vertical-align: top;"|darki113r | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"|any frog for my froggydex |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|littlefish0216 | style="vertical-align: top;"|glacio | style="vertical-align: top;"|any frog :) | style="vertical-align: top;"|24th Nov | style="vertical-align: top;"|Grant6759 | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"|Sent a Red Folium Veru. Thanks!!!!! | style="vertical-align: top;"|Anything for my Froggydex would be nice(: ENJOY!! |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|Specklegaze | style="vertical-align: top;"|Insero | style="vertical-align: top;"|any breed up to level 11 and all colors | style="vertical-align: top;"|Nov. 26 | style="vertical-align: top;"|GamingSwiftie | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"|Enjoy. |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|Silverwing9 | style="vertical-align: top;"|Lanterna and Sol please! | style="vertical-align: top;"|Black Folium Cesti, Glass Chroma (either cesti or Stellata) | style="vertical-align: top;"|11/27 | style="vertical-align: top;"|kian678 | style="vertical-align: top;"|glass chroma cesti | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"|sent both L & S |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|Stefanc1982 | style="vertical-align: top;"|Any Insero (but preferably Tangelo Viola for weekly set) | style="vertical-align: top;"|Any breed up to Level 10 | style="vertical-align: top;"|Nov. 27 | style="vertical-align: top;"|GamingSwiftie | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"|Enjoy. |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|Iridyl | style="vertical-align: top;"|Biplex, Pingo, Corona | style="vertical-align: top;"|Any glass, chroma, lanterna, glacio, tribus | style="vertical-align: top;"|11/22 11/27 | style="vertical-align: top;"|kian678 GamingSwiftie | style="vertical-align: top;"|n/a-enjoy! | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"|only had Corona Remaining froggies headed your way. Enjoy. |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|Ozgirl15 | style="vertical-align: top;"|desperatly need Calvaria, Floresco | style="vertical-align: top;"|ALL lvl 14& below frogs and colours (no glacio) | style="vertical-align: top;"|2/12 | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"|